Gae Bolg (weapon)
, also known as Gae Balg, is a recurring spear in the Final Fantasy series. It is often a high-ranked spear with decent Attack power, and is acquired late in the game. It is also a powerful special attack in the Square Enix game, The Last Remnant. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Called the Gae Balg, it is a weapon Kimahri can acquire if the dominant auto abilities on any of his spears are Overdrive -> AP and Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XI The Gae Bolg polearm drops from the Notorious Monster Voivre in the Ifrit's Cauldron, one of the few high-level monsters which spawn passive in the entirety of ''Final Fantasy XI. Though the drop rate is 100% and the spear is very powerful for its level of use, it has an unusually high weapon delay, which makes it inferior to higher-level alternatives because of its slow attack speed. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Gae Bolg is a first-tier spear for Fang that can be bought in Plautus's Weapons Workshop in Chapter 8. It has an improved Counter rate, and a Positive Effect synthesized ability that prolongs positive buffs' effect. Gae Bolg maxes out on level 21 and transforms into Gungnir with a Scarletite. Its maximum Strength is 103 and maximum Magic power 92. Final Fantasy XIV The Gae Bolg is the Dragoon Relic Weapon, and is one of the weapons that can be obtained by completing the "A Relic Reborn" quest. Final Fantasy Tactics Gae Bolg is the game's third strongest spear, providing 29 Attack and 15% Defense. It can only be acquired in multiplayer mode, making it exclusive to the PSP remake ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gae Bolg is a mid-ranked spear that teaches the skill Bolt Breath to Dragoons. It provides 39 Attack and is Lightning-elemental. It can be bought from Sprohm for 11,200 gil and from any other town for 12,600 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gae Bolg is a mid-ranked spear that provides 35 Attack and is Lightning-elemental. It teaches Thunder Breath to Dragoons for 300 AP, and can be bought for 1,180 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Storm Stone, Cruzle Brass, and Telaq Flower. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Gae Bolg is a high-ranked spear that provides 136 Attack and +25 Stun. It takes one slot and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Gae Bolg is a spear with 13 Attack power, no Magic, and no element. It can be obtained in the multiplayer shop in Urbeth. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Gae Bolg is a level 92 spear that provides +64 Attack, +1 Defense, and Wall Rush Bravery +40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gae Bolg returns as a level 90 Spear that provides -288 HP, -1 Defense, +65 Attack, and +40% Wall Rush Bravery damage. It can be obtained by trading 177,840 gil, Ice Lance, Bahamut Horn, and five Liegeman's Hopes. Etymology "Gáe Bulg" has a variety of translations, including "lightning spear" and "notched spear". The was the weapon wielded by Cúchulainn in Irish mythology. Gallery Category:Weapons